IBC-13 and Secarats Will Be Introducing A Newest Primetime Teen Stars In The Newest Primetime Sitcom 'Iskool Bukol'
December 30, 2016 Francis Magundayao (school uniform), Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Justin Ward (school uniform), Harold Rementilla (school uniform) From the makers of the original longest-running sitcom, Iskul Bukol whose ran for more than ten years from the late 70s to the 80s. Now, IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services opens the year 2017 and another trend of high school entertainment by introducing the newest primetime school-oriented sitcom for high school and is set to premiere this January 7 as part of IBC-13’s weekend primetime line-up. In preparation for its 40th anniversary with a new title, Iskool Bukol, the newest primetime sitcom inspired by the legendary comedy sitcom Iskul Bukol. It is topbilled by today's hottest female teen stars like the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and introducing Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up and the Teen Model Sweetheart Joyce Abestano, along with the Teen Idol Francis Magundayao, Justin Ward and the Boy Next Door Harold Rementilla. Keith is so happy that after Glory Jane, she is now in Iskool Bukol. She is a high school teenager as a teen comedian of Secarats, like The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza (Glory Jane) and The Powerful Diva Via Saroca (You Light Up My Life) who are now in a leading ladies? The much-awaited school-oriented sitcom will also introduce Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up Joyce who is so pretty like a teen star as a high school classmate. “I’m really excited to be part of Kapinoy Comedy’s ‘primetime sitcom Iskool Bukol.’ It is my first ever project, so I do my best,” said Joyce. The production is already started taping the pilot episode for the school-oriented sitcom last November 30 and December 3 in a studio set in Studio 5 of IBC in Broadcast City. The setting for Iskool Bukol will be in Diliman High School, instead of Wanbol University. The school-oriented sitcom will feature their high school characters. Directed by Bert de Leon, Iskool Bukol is the high school teen comedy centered around their lives of three high school girls: the Escalera brothers played by Tito Sotto and Joey de Leon, and now in the new one, the Escalera sisters played by Keith as the the ordinary high school teenager Jenny and Joyce portrayed as the cute and sassy high school girl Anne who are achieve to study in the fictional Diliman High School. The role of Vic Ungasis intepreted by Vic Sotto and now in the new one is an attractive and intelligent high school teenage girl Kylie Ungasis played by Raisa. The Montero teenage brothers played by Francis and Harold, and the high school teenage boy Chester Aquino played by Justin. Supporting them are the loveteam Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews, along with Desiree del Valle, Boom Labrusca, veteran comedienne Nova Villa, actor-comedian Smokey Manaloto and Tanya Garcia; with the personel in high school: the popular TV host and radio DJ himself Mr. Fu as the good-looking Principal Oscar, the popular cosplayer Alodia Gosiengfiao as the very nice Teacher Alodia, JC Tiuseco as the male cafetera owner Raffy and Neil Coleta as the coach in high school himself Audrey; and the high school classmates like Patrisha Samson, Lianne Valentin, Aries Ace Espanola and Miguel David. Raisa is happy that she excited for her project as she herself consider in high school life. “The show will make you laugh and will also target some good values. Direk Bert de Leon of T.O.D.A.S. said that he will also direct the teen sitcom that instilled for junior high school and senior high school.” Iskool Bukol is set to premiere this January 7 and will be seen after Express Balita Weekend on IBC-13. For more updates, log on to twitter.com/ibc13. ''Iskool Bukol'' (Iskool Bukol theme song) - Keith Cruz :Iskwelang kwela 'to dito'y enjoyable :Konting aral lang konting bulakbol :Dito nang lahat, madaldal at bulol :Dito na nga, Iskool Bukol :Woah woah, woah yeah :Iskool Bukol :Woah woah, woah yeah :Iskool Bukol :Iskool, Iskool, Iskool Bukol (4x) :Hanggang sa umuwi mula pa sa roll call :Lahat ay magulo, but okey lang, it's cool :Dito ay terrible, dito'y buhol-buhol :Ito na nga, Iskool Bukol :Woah woah, woah yeah :Iskool Bukol :Woah woah, woah yeah :Iskool Bukol :Iskool, Iskool, Iskool Bukol (4x) :Sa iskul naming ay sigurado ka :Sa happening at sa katatawa :Siguradong ang mga pabongga :Ang di lang sure... ang pagpasa :Woah woah, woah yeah :Iskool Bukol :Woah woah, woah yeah :Iskool Bukol :Iskool, Iskul, Iskool Bukol (8x)